


He's got what it takes to make ends meet, the eyes of a lover that hit like heat

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Meet-Cute, Older Man/Younger Woman, Simon & Garfunkel - Freeform, but of course!!, potential lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: What is a fanfic without a little Simon & Garfunkel reference, eh? Fucking LOVE me some S&G!





	He's got what it takes to make ends meet, the eyes of a lover that hit like heat

**Author's Note:**

> What is a fanfic without a little Simon & Garfunkel reference, eh? Fucking LOVE me some S&G!

  
"You look like you could use some company."

A male voice snapped her out of her thoughts and it had her spin around, staring the most ridiculously good looking man straight in the eyes. Before she even had a chance to respond, he smiled so genuinely and her eyes immediately fell on his full, exquisite lips and without being able to control it, she uttered the words "Oh damn!" to herself.  
It was the most involuntary reaction and she glanced around nervously, praying he hadn't heard her silent outburst.

"I'm sorry..?" She asked, smiling a little bewildered.

He chuckled as he raised the two flute glasses he was holding in his hands.

"This." He said and handed her one. "I saw your friends leave and I figured this was my cue to swoop in with the champagne."

"Oh, th-thanks..."

She stammered a little and accepted the elegant glass with a slightly trembling hand.  
Not knowing if it was his soul piercing eyes or the previous drinks she had had that made her a little shaky. And all of a sudden completely dumbfounded, as his flawless face had rendered her completely speechless.  
He didn't seem to notice her sudden inhability with words as he took a sip of his drink and let his eyes take a little cruise around her body, stopping momentarily at the prettiest ports.

"I can't believe I've never talked to you before," he said as he gave her smile, "I've seen you around on so many occasions."

"You have?"

"Of course." He said and slowly let the tip of his tongue lick the champagne off his lips. "Trust me, a beautiful face such as yours is not something I forget in the first place."

Her hand inadvertently went to her neck, where she started playing with her hair and tapping her fingers on her skin - seemingly without noticing - and she humbly lowered her eyes, taking in his words and letting them settle in her. She felt her heart involuntarily speed up by his blunt comment.  
She liked his voice and the way he spoke, and it was not often she felt unique or special, but in this moment, she had to acknowledge the fact that she obviously was.  
Since the room was filled with voluptuous, blonde, size -0 women, dressed in next to nothing, running around and acted deliberately dense and brainless, wanting the men's attention, but he had chosen to come over to  _her_ and hadn't given any of these women as much as a glance since he first approached her.  
She bit her lower lip as she smiled.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, "I don't really know what I'm doing here, though..." She nodded her head to a group of women being extra loud, "but my boss feel it's important that we attend these events."

She had a sip of her drink and gestured her hand;

"Like it's gonna help the company save face or something."

He laughed and set the glass down on the tall bar table that separated him from her.

"Sounds like your boss is using this an excuse to scope the ladies."

"Yes, well," she paused and pretended to think about it, "maybe she  _would_ benefit from a same sex relationship..."

"You see!" He said and raised his eyebrows. "She is clearly a closeted lesbian, and loves to make everybody else suffer for her own selfish benefit."

She smiled and angled her body so that she could rest her forearms on the table and, perhaps show off some cleavage.

"You're here too..." She said and bit her lip to keep her from smiling too big. "Do you find it painful?"

He gave her a confident smile;

"Looking at beautiful objects is never painful..."

"Is that so?"

"But that is also just what they are..."objects." He was referring to the women she had hinted about a moment ago. "And I find no interest in lifeless, albeit, beautiful things, that clearly doesn't resonate anything back, that I can't have a decent conversation with."

She felt her stomach grow warm and fuzzy.

"If I just wanted to stare at a beautiful illusion, I might as well have stayed home and enjoyed a couple of beers to a good porno movie."

She laughed.

"Would have saved me the trouble of getting all dolled up too..." He chuckled and ran his hands over his lapel.

They exchanged a knowing look and a couple of seconds of silence went by.  
Then he cleared his throat;

"I'm sorry. I don't even know your name, and have already brought porn movies into our conversation."

"That is quite alright," she grinned, "you are very much forgiven."

She laughed softly as she extended her hand;

"Cecilia."

He caught her hand and dipped his head down to kiss it, but stopped just as his lips were about to graze her skin, looking at her from beneath his lashes with a naughty twinkle in his eyes, smiling slowly while he gently rubbed her knuckles with the pad of his thumb.

"Mmm, just like the song." he purred and planted a soft kiss on her skin, letting his mouth linger an extra second on her. "I'm Tim."

She shivered since his lips were cool against her hot skin and she could swear time slowed down, just for a moment. She bit her lip subtly as her free hand moved to the back of her neck, nervously fiddling her fingers on the spot just under her ear that had started tingling again. The spot, for some reason, that always started acting up when she was turned on.

He chuckled a little and skimmed the back of his fingers up and down his cheek;

"Am I making you nervous, Cecilia..?"

She felt herself completely drown in his eyes and the way they discreetly undressed her, just begging for a taste of her body. But also how he presented himself, it was as if he demanded the attention of every individual just by being in the room, he had such a powerful aura, it was like he mentally towered over everybody.  
Even the way he said her name made her heart beat brutally, it seemed to conform so perfectly with his tongue and she imagined what else besides her name that would fit so perfectly in his mouth, and a surge of excitement rushed between her legs.  
She was suddenly very aware of her shallow breathing.

"No, why do you ask?" She asked as she tried to sound unaffected.

"Because your hand tend to wander upwards every time I comment on your beauty."

So her tell was that obvious? She bit her tongue, not really knowing how to respond.  
He noticed her sudden verbal impediment and with a smug grin, scrunched his nose, clearly very pleased to be having the upper hand.

"Does it?" She said and unconsciously shifted her weight from one leg to the other.  
"I had no idea..." Her voice trailed off and she smiled quickly, feeling like she was strapped to an emotional roller coaster because of this man.

"Well, don't you worry," he said as he had a sip of his drink, not taking his eyes of hers, "I wont tell anyone..."

He observed at her with such shameless demeanor and it was obvious he wanted to play, his natural charm drew her in, and she wanted to play every bit as much.

"Tell anyone what?" she smirked.

"That you are a horrible liar."

He chuckled deeply and she gave him a assertive look to try and mask her self-doubt.  
He was right, he  _did_ make her nervous, and he didn't even have to try that hard to make the spot under her ear itch and go completely red hot.  
She didn't dare to look him in the eyes for few seconds - afraid her body would spontaneously combust and her lips would form blunt, half drunk sentences like: "Tim, I'm a screamer and I want you to find that out when you take me to your place and fuck me all night through."

A rush of sexual energy shot through her and she saw all the unspeakable things she needed to do with him, to him, having him do to her, in hot, vivid images and she envisioned his lips were already latched somewhere on her body, satisfying her in a way she never knew was possible.  
He stepped in closer and she let him, inhaling his after shave as he moved beside her. She loved the smell of it, she got high off of it.

"You are incredible beautiful when you blush, my dear." He dipped his head towards her and lowered his voice so it was barely audible, speaking in a sensual tone. "Tell me, what's on your mind..?"

She felt busted, caught in the headlights, did he just read her mind or something?  
Was her imagination on display for him to see? Was it inappropriate of her to be having these thoughts about someone she hardly knew? Her head was swimming and she struggled to find some clever words.

She had drunk almost all of the champagne in the glass, and she knew that, but she downed the last few drops of liquid in a desperate try to soothe her dry throat as millions of thoughts raced in her head. This last glass of alcohol had made her a bit more tipsy and with that came the unquenchable desire to find out how his beard would feel on the inside of her thigh as is mouth slowly wandered to nibble at her clit, and if he was the kind of man that would whisper profanities in her ear as he slowly fucked her. Maybe asking her if she was a good girl or if she wanted it rougher...

She swallowed hard and the heavy pumping of her heart drowned out all the background noise from the club. She looked him dead serious in the eyes, she was done with playing games, she was done with being the timid girl;

"Can you take me to your place, Tim, and fuck me until I'm hoarse..?"


End file.
